De Nuevo
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: Después de meses de la batalla, Orihime se siente sola, aún estando con Ichigo, y toma una decisión muy importante. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá? ¿Qué pasará cuando viejas caras vuelvan a encontrarse? Versión "full" de "Sen no Yoru wo Koete".
1. Reencuentro

Hola a todos! Este fic es el original de mi otro fic "Sen no Yoru wo Koete". Espero que os guste ^^.

Bleach no me pertenece. Si fuera así, la SS tendría un nuevo rey =D.

* * *

><p><strong>Capi 1 - Reencuentro<strong>

Han pasado ya unos meses de la batalla contra Sôsuke Aizen y la vida en Karakura Town volvía a la "normalidad". Ichigo Kurosaki había recuperado sus poderes de shinigami substituto y de momento la Sociedad de Almas no lo había ejecutado, por lo que la cosa iba bien. Más o menos. Orihime Inoue, una chica alegre con poderes extraños, se sentía muy sola desde que volvió de Hueco Mundo, la base del ejército Arrancar. Y sabía por qué. Por mucho que estuviera con Ichigo, de quién estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo, durante su cautiverio en La Noches le cogió mucho afecto a cierto arrancar. Por eso cuando volvió a la ciudad se prepuso mejorar su habilidad de la "negación de hechos", Soten Kisshun y así algún día poder volver a encontrarse con aquel arrancar.

Una tarde la chica por fin se decidió. Fue hacia la tienda de Kisuke Urahara para pedirle que le abriese una Garganta y así llegar a Hueco Mundo.

- Orihime-san, me imaginaba que vendrías. - Le saludó Urahara.

- ¿Te lo imaginabas? - Preguntó la chica.

- Es por ese Espada, ¿verdad? - Orihime bajó la mirada. - Me lo suponía. Pues entenderás que no puedo dejar que vayas sola. Igualmente tenía pensado ir a Hueco Mundo para coger materiales. Ya tienes la Garganta preparada.

Orihime y Urahara entraron en la garganta y se pusieron a caminar por el camino de partículas espirituales. Cuando llegaron, oyeron una voz de niña.

- ¡Orihime-chaaaaaan! – Una niña con la máscara de hollow cortada y el pelo verde iba corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Orihime-chaaaaaan!

- ¡N-Nel-chan! - Dijo Orihime sorprendida - ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! -

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la niña - ¿Por qué no vino Itsugo?

-Tranquila Nel-chan - La calmó Orihime - He venido con Urahara san a… A hacer una cosa que tenía pendiente.

Urahara saludó a Nel, que se escondió detrás de Orihime. Esta usó Soten Kisshun y extendió el escudo alrededor de un trozo de desierto al lado de Las Noches. Recordaba muy bien este lugar. Lo recordaba a él alargando su mano mientras desaparecía… Al cabo de unos minutos un cuerpo empezó a formarse dentro del escudo. Instantes después había aparecido un joven vestido de blanco con el pelo negro. Abrió los ojos, los tenía de color verde esmeralda.

- Ulqui…orra…

- ¿Mujer, que ha…?- No acabó la frase porque Orihime se puso a llorar. - ¿Has sido tú quien…?

- Si - Intervinó Urahara, pues Orihime no podía hablar - Ella te ha… Podríamos decir que te ha reconstruido.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Me lo ha pedido… mi corazón - Dijo solamente Orihime.

Ulquiorra levantó su mano y Orihime la alcanzó. Ulquiorra sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho. Orihime estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-…

-…

- Que tierno, Cuarto Espada… - Dijo una voz detrás suyo. -

Todos se giraron para ver quién era. Había dos chicos. El que había hablado tenía los ojos y el pelo de color azul y llevaba arrastrando a un pelinegro que estaba inconsciente.

- Grimmjow. - Dijo Ulquiorra sin cambiar de expresión - Pensé que habías muerto.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo no me pienso morir antes de cargarme a la maldita fresa esa! - Orihime lo miró mal - ¿Qué pasa? Cuando recuperé el conocimiento no había nadie en todo el castillo excepto este imbécil medio muerto. ¿Puedes curarlo? Meterse con Ulquiorra es demasiado aburrido. - Grimmjow lanzó el chico inconsciente hacia Orihime.

- ¡Nnoitra! - Gritó Nel de pronto y se fue al lado del chico.

- Bueno - Dijo Urahara mientras Orihime curaba a Nnoitra. - Supongo que tendréis muchas preguntas.

- Pues no - Gruñó Gimmjow - Si vosotros estáis vivos quiere decir que Aizen está muerto. No hay mucho que preguntar.

- No está muerto, estará encerrado en la Soul Socety durante 20.000 años.

- Lo que demuestra vuestro bajísimo nivel de inteligencia. - Se burló el arrancar - ¿Qué haréis dentro de 20.000 años?

- Ya veremos.

-¡Quítate de encima, Neliel! - Nnoitra había despertado e intentaba deshacerse de la niña.

- Ulquiorra… - Dijo Orihime tímidamente - ¿Qué haréis ahora?

- No lo sé - Contestó Ulquiorra. Todavía sentía un pequeño cosquilleo.

- ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros al mundo humano? - Sugirió Urahara. - Eso sí, nada de muertos - Añadió viendo las caras de Grimmjow y Nnoitra. - Podéis alojaros en mi tienda. Os daré un _gigai_ para que parezcáis humanos. - Grimmjow y Nnoitra se quejaron, Ulquiorra restaba impasible.

- Ulquiorra - Dijo Orihime - Tu… ¿Querrías venir a mi casa?

Ulquiorra se sorprendió y los otros Espada silbaron.

- Como quieras. - Dijo Ulquiorra. Ahora sentía un cosquilleo aún mayor. ¿Tan importante se había vuelto para él esa humana?

- ¡Nel también quiere venir! - Gritó la niña - ¡Nel quiere ver a Itsugo!

- De acuerdo - dijo Urahara sonriendo - Y, Orihime, ¿cómo le explicarás esto a Kurosaki-san?

- Ya pensaré algo.

Entonces Orihime, Urahara y los Arrancar fueron hacia la Garganta.

…

Unas horas más tarde en casa de Orihime…

-¡Inoue! Inoue, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no has venido hoy al instituto? ¡INOUE!

Orihime abrió la puerta.

- Oh, hola Kurosaki-kun, pasa…

- ¿Por qué no has venido hoy al instituto? - Repitió Ichigo mientras subían a la habitación.

- Verás es que… ¡UAH!

Ichigo había tropezado, había caído sobre Orihime.

- Lo siento Inoue, ¿estás bién?

- Apártate de ella, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra agarró a Ichigo y lo estampó contra la pared.

- ¡UAH! - Gritó Ichigo - ¿Pero que dem…? ¡Ul…!

- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Ulquiorra a Orihime, ignorando a Ichigo.

- ¿Eh, un momento, que está pasando a…?

- ¡ITSUGOOOOOO! - Nel salió disparada hacia Ichigo.

- ¿Pero que…? ¿Nel? Orihime, ¿que hace Nel aquí? - Preguntó un confundido Ichigo - Es más, ¡¿qué haces TÚ aquí? - Señaló a Ulquiorra.

- Verás Kurosaki-kun, es que yo…

Orihime le contó a Ichigo todo lo sucedido.

- ¿Y Urahara no sólo te dejó hacer eso, sino que encima te animó? -_ un día de estos lo mato _pensó Ichigo.

- Si - Contestó Orihime - Grimmjow y Nnoitra se quedarán en la tienda. Nel insiste que quiere ir a tu casa.

- Bueno… - Dijo Ichigo - Espero que papá no se dé cuenta de que voy a meter un hollow en casa… ¿Pero, y él? - Miró a Ulquiorra - ¿Por qué está en tu casa?

- Porqué ella me lo pidió. - Contestó el Espada, aunque es cierto que podía haberse negado. Pero no lo hizo...

- Kurosiki-kun, no pasa nada, me prometieron que no atacarían a nadie. - Intentó tranquilizarlo Orihime.

Eso no era lo que preocupaba a Ichigo, pero decidió dejarlo, se despidió de su amiga y se llevó a Nel a su casa.

Si Isshin notó que la niña era un arrancar, lo disimuló muy bien. Se pasó toda la cena hablando con la foto de su esposa y diciendo esas bobadas de "su cuarta hija". Nel se lo pasaba genial jugando con Yuzu y Karin. Y Kon entró en una depresión y se puso a decir cosas tipo "Ya no soy querido en esta casa", a lo que Ichigo respondía "¿Cuándo fuiste querido?"

…

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora ^^ espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews...?<p> 


	2. Problemas

Segundo capitulo ^^ espero que os guste.

Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío Ulqui no habría muerto y Aizen no estaría tanto tiempo de vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Capi 2 - Problemas<strong>

Por la noche, Ulquiorra fue a la tienda de Urahara. Por lo visto el ex-capitán y Yoruichi tenían algo muy importante que decirles, pues estaban reunidos Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Ichigo, Nel (en su forma adulta, vete a saber que había hecho Urahara), Grimmjow, Nnoitra y él.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. - dijo Urahara - La Sociedad de Almas está en peligro.

Hubo un instante de silencio y…

- ¿¡Pero qué diablos dices! - Gritó Ichigo - ¡¿Quién se supone que puede poner en peligro la Sociedad de Almas ahora que Aizen está encerra…? Espera, estás diciendo que… ¿¡Estás diciendo que quizá Aizen se haya escapado! ¿¡Y entonces para que perdí yo mis poderes!

- Calma, Kurosaki-san - intentó tranquilizarlo Urahara - Es cierto que puede ser que el responsable sea Aizen, pero puede que sea otro enemigo.

- Urahara-san - intervino Ishida - ¿Cómo sabes que está en peligro? ¿Has ido allí?

- No - respondió Urahara - pero últimamente el Comandante General me pedía que enviara informes sobre una investigación que estoy llevando a cabo. Cada día nos comunicábamos, pero ya hace tres días que no sé nada del Seiretei. Por eso digo que…

No pudo acabar la frase, el techo de la tienda salió volando por lo que parecía un _cero_. Todos miraron a los Arrancar de la sala. Grimmjow y Nnoitra alzaron las manos para demostrar su inocencia. Ulquiorra estaba mirando hacia el cielo. De pronto lanzó una _bala_ hacia la las estrellas.

- Veo que no has perdido tus habilidades, Ulquiorra, pero lo siento, no me has dado.

Un hombre apareció frente al espada. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Iba vestido cómo un arrancar.

- Starrk - Dijo Ulquiorra.

- Tu deducción no ha estado mal, shinigami - Le dijo el Primer Espada a Urahara - Pero Aizen no tiene que ver con esto. Ahora ha vuelto el verdadero rey de Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra se levantó con una mano en su espada, dispuesto a luchar.

- Uy, no. - Dijo Starrk - Lo siento, me da mucha pereza luchar ahora. Además, mi misión era "investigar el terreno". Si queréis detenernos, intentadlo. Pero ahora todos los Espada hemos vuelto y somos más fuertes. Vamos a acabar con la Sociedad de Almas. Ulquiorra, vosotros tres estáis del lado perdedor.

Starrk Abrió una Garganta y se marchó.

-…

- ¿Pero qué…? - Dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio - ¿Los Espada han vuelto? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quieren destruir la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Y a quién se refiere con el "verdadero rey de Hueco Mundo"?

- Cállate ya - Lo cortó Ulquiorra - No sé cómo han podido resucitar a todos los Espada, pero lo que es seguro es que su líder es el Segundo Espada, Baraggan, antiguo rey de Hueco Mundo y destronado por Aizen. Seguramente quiere destruir la Sociedad de Almas por haberle matado anteriormente, y a Aizen con ella. Creo que tendríamos que ir hacia allí.

- Estoy de acuerdo - Lo apoyó Urahara - Prepararé el Senkaimon para que Ishida, Chad y Orihime puedan ir, tardaré un par de horas, supongo. Yoruichi, avisa a la Sociedad de Almas que iremos hacia allí, por favor.

Para pasar el tiempo, Ichigo enseñó a Nel, a Grimmjow y a Nnoitra a usar una Nintendo DS. Yoruichi ayudaba a Urahara en el Senkaimon. Chad e Ishida jugaban a cartas. Y Ulquiorra…

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - Le dijo a Orihime.

- Ahhh… Ehhh… Mmmm… Claro, si, si… - Orihime estaba muy sonrojada solo de tenerle cerca.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Ulquiorra.

- ¡¿EH? - Orihime estaba totalmente en las nubes - No, no, no pasa nada…

Pero Ulquiorra notó su comportamiento extraño.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?

- No tengo miedo - Esta vez Orihime bajó a la Tierra.

Ulquiorra se acercó un poco más a ella y Orihime respaldó la cabeza en el hombro del arrancar.

Ulquiorra volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella…? La miró a los ojos. Ella también lo hizo. Podían sentir como se perdían en sus miradas… ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Qué...?

- ¡Atención todos! ¡Senkaimon preparado! - Gritó Urahara.

En ese momento, Ulquiorra se enfadó, pero ni él entendía por qué. No se quería levantar. Quería que ese momento durase más… Pero también entendía que eso no podía ser. Orihime y él se levantaron y fueron hacia el Senkaimon con todos.

Y una vez en el Seiretei…

- Así que era cierto que estos Espada también revivieron. En fin, esto a mi me da absolutamente igual. ¿Cómo va eso Ichigo? Espero que te hayas hecho más fuerte.

- K-Kenpachi, hola - Saludó Ichigo.

- ¡TÚ! - Gritó Nnoitra

- ¿Eh? Hey, si es Nnoitra. ¿Cómo va tu vida? - Lo provocó Kenpachi.

- ¡Cállate! - Nnoitra estaba perdiendo el control - ¿¡Hace un tiempo casi me matas y ahora me preguntas que cómo va mi vida? - Nnoitra se lanzó a la carga.

_Imbécil_, pensó Ulquiorra. Agarró a Nnoitra y lo hizo entrar en razón a base de un _cero_ que, si no lo hubiese esquivado, lo hubiera dejado sin cabeza.

- ¡Ichigo! - Dijo una chica pelinegra.

- ¿Cómo va todo? - Esta vez era un chico con el pelo rojo y con tatuajes.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Renji! - saludó Ichigo - ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Nadie te pidió que vinieras, Ichigo Kurosaki. - Un hombre con el pelo largo negro se acercó a Ichigo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Byakuya. - Contestó el substituto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Dejemos los saludos para más tarde. - Dijo un niño con el pelo blanco.

- No seas así Tôshiro, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. - Dijo Ichigo.

- Llámame Capitán Hitsugaya.

- Bueno… Creo que deberíamos empezar a idear una estrategia. - Intervino Urahara.

...

* * *

><p>Me quedó corto el capitulo, lo siento ó~ò. Espero que les haya gustado u.u . ¿Reviews?<p> 


	3. Batallas

Aquí tenéis el tercer capi =D. Espero que os guste.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama. Si fuera mío Ichigo y el rey de la SS habrían muerto muahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Capi 3 - Ba<strong>**tallas**

Todos los capitanes y tenientes se reunieron en el cuartel de la primera división con el grupo de Ichigo y Ulquiorra. Este les contó la información que tenían y la cosa se desmadró. Kempachi, Grimmjow y Nnoitra querían luchar "a saco", Ulquiorra, Ishida, Byakuya, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Urahara, Yoruichi, Komamura y Unohana intentaban trazar una estrategia, Kurotsuchi hacía planes para estudiar a Barragan, y Kyokaru, Soi Fong, Neliel, Ichigo, y Orihime se lo miraban todo a distancia.

- Esto va a ser largo… - Dijo Ichigo.

Y en el momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Se sintió una fuerte presión espiritual. Los enemigos ya estaban allí. Todos salieron con muchas prisas de la sala y vieron a una horda brutal de hollow y Menos Grande, los cuales no paraban de salir por una Garganta, y también a los Espada. La mayoría de capitanes fueron a detener a los hollow y las fracciones de los Espada. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, y Byakuya fueron hacia donde estaban Baraggan y los demás Espada. Ulquiorra iba a hacer lo mismo pero…

- Ulquiorra… - lo llamó Orihime

- Mujer, tú quédate con los de la Cuarta División.

Orihime se acercó a Ulquiorra y lo abrazó.

- Ten cuidado - le dijo la pelinaranja - No quiero... No quiero volverte a perder...

Ulquiorra sintió el impulso de besar a Orihime… Acercó sus rostros y besó sus labios. Temió que la chica se sintiera mal, pero ella hizo lo mismo. Sintieron como si el tiempo se parase. Ulquiorra se sentía… ¿Feliz? Nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Supuso que eso era lo que los humanos llaman… Amor.

- Lo tendré - dijo Ulquiorra al separarse - Te prometo que volveré contigo - Luego fue hacia donde estaban los Espada.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿por quién comenzamos? - Dijo Baraggan

- Pero si es el niño de hielo… - Dijo Harribel mirando a Hitsugaya - Esta vez no perderé.

- ¿Cómo va eso, Kuchiki? - Se burlo Aaroniero con la cara de Kaien.

- Hey , el Quincy y el shinigami tatuado, acabemos nuestro anterior combate, tengo ganas de estudiaros. - Dijo Szayel.

- Eres demasiado arrogante, shinigami - Le dijo Zommari a Byakuya

- ¿Hace falta luchar? Quiero echarme una siesta. - Se quejó el Primer Espada.

-No seas imbécil, Starrk. - Le dijo Ulquiorra.

- Os lo advierto, no me hagáis enfadar - Les dijo Yammy a Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

- ¡Prepárate viejo! - Le dijo Ichigo a Barragan.

- Es inútil. Es imposible que basura cómo tú me gane - Se burló.

- Esta frase es mía - Dijo Ulquiorra.

- Cómo sea, ¿empezamos, shinigami?

Todos se lanzaron a la carga y empezó la pelea.

- Encadena_, Murciélago_.

- Bueno, que remedio… Ven aquí, Lilinitte. - La llamó Starrk - Patea_, Los Lobos._

Ulquiorra lanzó un _Cero _que rozó a Starrk. Éste lanzó a su vez un _Cero Metralleta_. Ulquiorra lo esquivó y cortó al Primer Espada en el hombro con sus alas. Starrk le disparó e hirió al Cuarto en el brazo.

- Starrk, ¡¿Dónde apuntas? - Se oyó a Lilinette.

Mientras Ulquiorra y Starrk luchaban, la batalla entre Baraggan e Ichigo comenzaba.

- ¡Bankai! ¡_Tensa Zangetsu_!

- Te lo repito, no podrás ganarme con eso. - Volvió a decir Baraggan.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! - Ichigo se puso la máscara de hollow - ¡_Getsuga Tenshô_!

Con Aaroniero y Rukia, ahora las cosas eran diferentes a la otra vez, ya que el Espada no podía volver a confundir a Rukia con su apariencia.

- ¿Serás capaz de matarme por tercera vez, Kuchiki? - Decía el espada.

- Cállate. Aunque tengas la misma apariencia, tú no eres Kaien-dono, por lo que no tengo problema en matarte. - Replicó Rukia - ¡Baila, _Sode no Shirayuki_!

- Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡Trágatelo todo,_ Glotonería_!

Mientras, Hitsugaya intentaba que Harribel respondiera algunas preguntas, pero como que no le funcionaba mucho.

- ¿Cómo podéis estar vivos? - preguntó Hitsugaya.

- No tengo por qué responderte. - Dijo Halibel - ¡Ataca, _Tiburón_!

- Tsk… ¡Bankai, _Daiguren Hyôrinmar_u!

Szayel, Renji y Ishida luchaban tambien, y la cosa no pintaba muy diferente a la última vez.

¡Bankai_, Hihiô Zabimaru_!

_- _Pff… ¡Sorbe,_ Fornicarás_!

Ishida le disparó una flecha pero Szayel la esquivó.

- Es inútil, Quincy - se burló Szayel.

Los más rápidos de cada grupo estaban llamándose "arrogantes" como hace tiempo. Hay cosas que no cambian…

- Eres demasiado arrogante - dijeron Byakuya y Zommari a la vez.

- Tu velocidad nunca podrá derrotarme. - Le dijo el Espada

- Ya lo hizo una vez - respondió el shinigami - Bankai… _Senbonsakura Kageyoshi_…

- Apacigua, _Brujería_…

Y un poco apartados del resto estaban luchando tres Espadas: Yammi, Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

- ¡Enfurece, _Ira_!

- Mierda, ¿por qué nos dice que no lo hagamos enfadar si se enfada él solo? - Se quejó Grimmjow - Nnoitra, no tenemos opción. ¡Mutila, _Pantera_!

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¡Reza, _Santa Teresa_!

Pasaron dos horas de intensas batallas. Muchas de ellas ya se habían resuelto, y a favor de los Shinigamis, aunque todos habían salido heridos.

-Parece que la mayoría han terminado con sus batallas. - Dijo Ulquiorra - Solo quedamos Kurosaki Ichigo, Baraggan, tú y yo.

- Estoy aburrido, llevamos mucho tiempo combatiendo… - Se quejó Starrk.

- Tranquilo, yo también me he hartado, así que acabaré esto rápido. - Le respondió Ulquiorra - _Resurrección, Segunda Etapa_.

- ¿Algo así existe? - Starrk estaba sorprendido.

- _Lanza del Relámpago_.

Ulquiorra atacó. Starrk lo esquivó pero estaba ya muy herido. Invocó a sus lobos, pues hasta ahora había estado luchando con las pistolas.

- Vamos Lilinette, acabemos con esto.

Starrk mandó a los lobos hacia Ulquiorra. Éste esquivó sus ataques, pero uno lo mordió en la pierna, lo que Starrk aprovechó para lanzar un _Cero_ que hirió a Ulquiorra en el brazo derecho. Con esfuerzo, Ulquiorra se deshizo de los lobos con la _Lanza del Relámpago._

- ¡Lilinette! - Gritó Starrk.

- _Cero Oscuras_ - lo atacó el Cuarto Espada.

Este _cero_ casi acabó con la pelea; le hizo un agujero a Starrk en el hombro. Ulquiorra usó sonido y se puso detrás del Primer Espada.

- Esta vez no fallaré.

Y no falló. Su _Cero_ atravesó Starrk en el pecho.

- Vaya… - Se lamentó - Parece que… Vuelvo a estar solo… - Starrk cerró los ojos. La batalla había concluido.

Ahora solo quedaban Ichigo y Baraggan. El shinigami substituto tenía muchos problemas.

- Mierda… - Ichigo llevaba 2 horas con la máscara puesta cuando se le rompió. Eso lo dejó exhausto. En cambio, Baraggan no había ni liberado su Zampakutô.

- Se te acabó la suerte, shinigami. Desafiar a un Dios es algo imperdonable.

Baraggan empezó a cargar un _Cero_. Ichigo no podía moverse, estaba demasiado cansado al llevar la máscara Vizard tanto rato… Esta vez, los otros estaban demasiado lejos para salvarlo… El _Cero_ lo alcanzaría… Baraggan lanzó el _Cero…_ Ichigo cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque…

Un ataque que nunca llegó. Alguien lo había desviado con su espada. Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver de quién se trataba…

- ¿Un Dios? No me hagas reír.

Ichigo pensó que estaba alucinando. El hombre que lo había salvado vestía como un arrancar. Su pelo y sus ojos eran de color castaño, con un mechón que caía por su frente…

- No… puede… ser… - dijo Barragan.

-Ai… zen… - dijo Ichigo

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, humano? - preguntó Aizen - Pensaba que cuando tus amigos estaban en peligro luchabas con todas tus fuerzas.

- De… ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo el aludido, todavía muy sorprendido.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. - dijo Aizen - Te estoy diciendo que uses el _Getsuga Tenshô Final_.

Ichigo estaba totalmente confundido y no sabía que responder. La verdad es que no había pensado en su técnica más poderosa.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de volver a perder tus poderes? - lo provocó Aizen.

- No… no es eso… - dijo Ichigo pensando una respuesta - Si uso el _Mugetsu_ aquí destruiré media Sociedad de Almas…

- Y si no lo usas él la destruirá toda - dijo Aizen refiriéndose a Barragan.

- ¡Ichigo! - Rukia llegó cargando a Renji y a Ishida - Ichigo estás… ¡¿Pero qué! - Gritó cuando vió a Aizen.

- ¡Kurosa…! - Esta vez llegaban Hitsugaya y Byakuya, que no dijo nada. - ¡Aizen!

- Mira que se lo dije… - Se burló Grimmjow, que llegaba con Nnoitra - Tengo ganas de ver la cara de Urahara.

- Aizen-sama… - Dijo Ulquiorra sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Pero ¿por qué…? - empezó a decir Ichigo.

- ¿…he desviado el _Cero_? - Acabó la frase Aizen - Por esto.

Aizen desapareció y se puso detrás de Ichigo, del cual salió un chorro de sangre de su pecho y cayó de rodillas.

- ¿Pensabas que dejaría que otro acabara contigo?

- ¡Ichigo! - Gritó Rukia - ¡Maldito…!

- No voy a perder el tiempo contigo - Dijo Aizen. Le lanzó un _bakudô_ y Rukia cayó al suelo - Además no está muerto, ya lo mataré después - Aizen cambió de tema - Veo que Szayel hizo un buen trabajo, ¿eh, Baraggan?

- Pe… ¿Pero qué dices…? - La cara del Segundo Espada hablaba por sí sola, y estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

- Tú ya lo sabes. - dijo Aizen - Cuando aún estaba en Hueco Mundo le pedí a Szayel que investigara si se podía revivir a los Arrancar de alguna manera. Y por lo que veo, lo consiguió. Por eso, en Karakura, dejé a Harribel cerca de la muerte, pero viva. Todo por si mi plan se veía interferido y no podía crear el Ôken. Me imaginé que si ella encontraba los informes de Szayel, devolvería la vida a los Espada, los cuáles empezarían una guerra contra la Sociedad de Almas. Y me aproveché de la presión espiritual liberada en estas batallas para recuperar mis poderes y mi Zampakutô gracias a la Hogyôku. Resumiendo, que otra vez habéis lo hecho todo como estaba previsto… Ex-rey de Hueco Mundo.

En oír esas palabras, Baraggan pasó del miedo a la ira.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves, maldito! ¡Haré que sólo queden tus huesos! ¡Pudre, _Arrogante_! - El Espada tomó la forma de esqueleto y todos retrocedieron, menos Aizen. - ¡_Respira_! -

El ataque dio de lleno a Aizen, que empezó a desintegrarse.

- Es inútil - Aizen atacó por detrás a Baraggan.

- Mierda… ¿Era una ilusión? - Dijo el Espada. Aizen empezó a recitar la invocación de un Kidô.

- _Hadô 90… ¡Kurohitsugi!_ - Una caja enorme encerró a Baraggan. Fue tan rápido que cuando el Segundo Espada logró envejecer el _Kidô_, ya lo había herido.

- Mierda… - Se quejó Baraggan lleno de sangre.

Aizen lo volvió a atacar. El Espada lo esquivó como pudo e intentó hacer envejecer la Zampakutô de Aizen, pero este uso el _shumpô_ para ponerse detrás de él y lo volvió a herir. El ex capitán empezó a recitar otro _Kidô _mientras esquivaba sin esfuerzo a Baraggan.

- _Hadô 63, ¡Raikôhô!_

El _Kidô _le dio de lleno. Baraggan aún resistía pero estaba lleno de heridas y sangraba mucho.

- Adiós… Ex-rey de Hueco Mundo. - Dijo el antiguo capitán mientras atravesaba a Baraggan con su espada.

Mierda… Ai…zen… - Baraggan se desintegró.

En ese momento llegaron Yamamoto, Unohana y Orihime. El resto de shinigamis estaban combatiendo aún contra los hollows, que no paraban de llegar.

- Cuánto tiempo Orihime. ¿Quieres venir conmigo otra vez? - Se burló Aizen - ¿O es que ya tienes novio? - Dijo mirando a Ulquiorra, lo que hizo que Orihime se sonrojara - Por cierto, ¿qué haréis ahora, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra?

Ulquiorra no respondió. Le tenía mucho respeto a Aizen, pero si volvía a estar a su servicio se alejaría de Orihime…

- Yo paso - Dijo Grimmjow de pronto - Ya no tengo porqué seguir tu ordenes.

- Lo mismo digo - Intervinó Nnoitra - ¿Y tú, Ulquiorra?

Este estaba entre la espada y la pared. Aizen le había dado el poder que tenía ahora y había sido su señor. Pero Orihime le estaba dando un corazón… No podía separarse de ella…

- Yo… - Dijo con esfuerzo - Lo siento, Aizen-sama, pero esta vez… Yo no puedo seguirlo.

- Lástima - Dijo Aizen sonriendo, no parecía que le diera mucha lástima, la verdad. - Bueno, parece que tendré que ir uno por uno… - Usó el _shumpô_ para atacar por sorpresa a Hitsugaya, que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Hizo lo mismo con el resto de capitanes que había allí, que no podían reaccionar ya que Aizen usaba la habilidad de _Kyôka Suigetsu_ combinada con su veloz _shumpô, _además de que estaban ya muy heridos a causa de las batallas. Al cabo de unos minutos, sin contar a Orihime y a Unohana, que empezaron a curar a los heridos, solo quedaban en pie Yamamoto, y los tres Arrancar.

- Bueno, ahora tú y yo, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto - Lo retó Aizen. - Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no puedes usar tu _Zampakutô_, pues alguien la selló, ¿no? - Se burló.

- Siento decepcionarte, Aizen - Le contestó el Comandante General - Pero Urahara-san hizo una buena investigación sobre mi _Zampakutô _y aquí tienes el resultado. ¡Convierte todo lo que te rodea en polvo y cenizas, _Ryujin Jakka_!

- Vaya… - dijo Aizen - Mejor, así será más entretenido. ¿Empezamos?

Yamamoto creó unas grandes columnas de fuego. Ulquiorra cogió a Orihime y se alejó de la zona de combate junto con Unohana, Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

- Esta vez vas a morir, Sôsuke Aizen - Amenazó Yamamoto.

**...**

* * *

><p>Chan chan ~ espero que os haya gustado ^^. ¿Reviews...?<p> 


End file.
